


Roadrat Week

by redKardinal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Dr Junkenstein & his monster in ch 6, Drabbles, Family, First Times, Heists and stuff, Holidays, Pianist AU, Travel, mention of family loss, roadrat-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Roadrat Week





	1. Canon Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog worries about Junkrat's safety.

Headstrong, Destructive, Reckless. These were all things that could describe Junkrat. Arrogant, unthinking and annoying could also be good descriptors. Roadhog could list off any number of things to describe the man. He had no regard for his own safety and had to be pulled from harm’s way more times than either of them could remember. He didn’t always think things through, often times blowing up a wall, then screaming for Roadhog to pull him away before a building collapsed on him.

Things didn’t get any better when they joined Overwatch. Alarms blared when Rat blew a hole in the wall of his bunk. Sprinklers had already put out the fires by the time Morrison and Winston both arrived. Rat went on and on about how the two of them had to share a room and was told over and over again this could have been arranged without causing structural damage to their facility. Rat didn’t listen.

Junkrat would never change, Roadhog knew. On their way to their first mission, Roadhog could see it in Junkrat’s eyes. Chaos, Terror, Mayhem. He was ready to blow up anything and everything in his path. He fidgeted with his bombs. He pointed it down the carrier at one of their team mates and laughed when the young man flinched. Junkrat didn’t seem to understand. This wasn’t like their days on the run. This was an organized team now. He was a soldier now. Roadhog almost laughed at that thought. Rat. A soldier. He’d sooner call himself a prima ballerina.

Still, he was certain this fight would be nothing like what they’d gone through before. They were going against trained talon agents. People who knew how to kill quickly and never look back. Hog thought of this as the carrier landed. He was concerned for Junkrat. He wasn’t sure if he could protect him even if he stayed close. He didn’t want to lose the madman who’d become such a staple in his life.

The carrier doors opened and the rest of the team began to hurry out, Rat right with them.

“Hey.” Roadhog said. He grabbed Rat’s shoulder, stopping him. Junkrat paused and looked up at Roadhog curiously. “Stay out of trouble for once.”

A grin spread over Rat’s face as he gave a mock salute to Roadhog. “I’ll be on me best behavior!” he promised. The two then barreled out of the carrier into the heat of battle.


	2. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Roadhog and Junkrat truly trusted each other.

Roadhog had been working for Junkrat for three months. The first week had been awful. Rat was annoying and always getting into trouble. But time is a funny thing and after three months seeing the same wild face every does something to a man. After three months, Roadhog had come to trust Junkrat. More than trust really. He came to actually like Junkrat.

Trust is also a funny thing. Where one man can completely trust another, it doesn’t necessarily go both ways. Roadhog got the impression that Junkrat did not trust him, not that he could blame him. In the world they lived in you had to be extremely careful with who you gave your trust. Junkrat always seemed on edge and ready to either run from Roadhog, or kill him. Roadhog understood. He was large and intimidating. That’s why Junkrat hired him in the first place. Who knows when the big guy was going to turn on him and break his scrawny little neck?

Never. That’s when. Not after these three months. Not after learning how to work together and becoming such a good team. Not after all the fun they’ve had. Roadhog hadn’t had fun in so long. He wasn’t about to kill the source of it.

Still Junkrat didn’t trust him. He knew. It was the little things he did that proved it. When they weren’t riding or fighting he’d stay just out of arm’s reach. He almost always had some kind of weapon or explosive in hand which Roadhog was certain he’d use against him if he made the wrong move. But what Roadhog took notice of the most was that Junkrat would never remove his false limbs. It didn’t matter if it was night and time to sleep or if it was just an uneventful day tearing down the road, the prosthetics would stay on, and Rat was always ready to jump from the side car at a moment’s notice.

Roadhog knew the limbs must get uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure the peg leg fit him quite right and the arm looked kind of heavy. He’d heard Rat complaining in his sleep more times than he could count, and had even seen Rat wake screaming from phantom pains in the middle of the night. But the limbs stayed on. Rat didn’t trust him enough to take them off.

Three months in. Roadhog thought that by now he could have earned the man’s trust just a little bit. Just enough for Rat to give himself a break. But maybe it was his own fault. Rat had asked him why he always wore a mask. Roadhog never told him. He never took off the mask. He told himself it was because the air was too harsh to breathe and he didn’t want to risk exposing himself to it. But he knew he was lying to himself. Rat could breathe just fine. And when he lifted the mask to eat or drink, the air barely tickled his nose. No, the mask was to bury Mako. And maybe, Roadhog reasoned with himself, he didn’t actually trust Junkrat enough to show him his real self.

Three months. They should have trusted each other by now. But they didn’t. Roadhog began to think they never would. They were about a day’s ride from the coast and had set up camp for the night. Rat had made himself busy scavenging for anything to eat. Roadhog built them a fire. He learned early on not to let Rat touch a camp fire unless he wanted a twenty foot tall fire or an explosion. The fire was small, and Roadhog poked at it with a stick, trying to make it burn. There was a thunk behind him as Rat dropped what he found: A six legged rabbit and a massive headless snake. It would do. Roadhog didn’t say a word do him and shoved the rabbit onto a stick to roast it. Rat was mumbling behind him, but he ignored it. More mindless babble, it didn’t really mean anything.

That is until Rat’s muttering became clear signs of discomfort. Roadhog looked over his shoulder to ask if Rat was alright, but held his tongue when he heard the soft click of the clasps on the peg leg. Roadhog held his breath, and shifted how he was sitting. Junkrat froze and shot a glare at Roadhog.

He just kept his face pointed toward the fire. He had one eye trained on Rat, but hoped he wasn’t aware of it. He scratched his ass and grunted, feigning disinterest in what Rat was doing. Rat visibly relaxed and reached for his knee again. A moment later the peg leg was laying on the ground beside Junkrat while he rubbed at the stump. Roadhog’s eye never left Junkrat’s leg. His real hand ran over the dark, twisted scar a few more times before reaching for the mechanical arm, glancing up at Roadhog again.

Roadhog continued to pretend he wasn’t watching. He pulled the rabbit from the fire, and examined it before pulling it off the stick and reaching for the headless snake. Junkrat sighed and soon another series of clicks reached Hog’s ears and the arm joined the leg on the ground. Rat let out a sigh of relief and shook out the stump before massaging it just like his leg. It was such a simple thing, but it meant so much to Roadhog. Junkrat really did trust him. The exposed stumps were enough proof of that.

Rat quit rubbing his arm then and with a quick glance at Roadhog started reaching for his prosthetics again. Trust only went so far. Roadhog knew the limbs needed to breathe longer than that. He needed to show Rat he could be trusted. He pulled the snake from the fire and raised one arm. With a gasp, Rat fumbled for his metal arm and froze when he saw the hand was not reaching for him, but the straps of the gas mask.

Roadhog let the mask fall into his hand and set it down on the ground by Rat’s peg leg. Rat stared up at him, at a loss for words. Roadhog, or rather, Mako glanced down at him, and offered a slight smile. Rat smiled back at him and scooted closer to him. Rat leaned his head on him and took bits of the rabbit and relaxed against Roadhog’s side. It took three months, but it seemed as though the young man finally trusted him.


	3. Favorite AU: Pianist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison Fawkes, a concert pianist, likes to go play at the local bar on Friday nights and drags his bodyguard Mako with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pianist AU was created by myself and my friend Boe-Berry (TableSalt)

Mako didn’t always care for Friday night. To him it was just another night to sit at home, read a book and go to sleep. But since Amelia Fawkes hired him to protect her only grandchild, his Friday nights tended to be a little more interesting. He and Amelia were sitting in the dining room together when Jamie and his two friends came barreling down the stairs, loud and excited. Mako raised an eyebrow at them as they chattered about their plans this evening.

“Ready ta go, Mako?” Jamie called over to him. Mako sighed, he was kind of tired and hoped that they’d be staying home tonight.

“Jamie, give the guy a break.” Lucio said. “I doubt he wants to hang out with a bunch of drunks all night.”

“Not really my idea of fun.” Mako admitted as he stalked over to the group.

“Well, ya don’t have ta come I guess.” Jamie said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes I do.” Mako said. “Someone has to bring your drunk ass home.”

“That’s what I’m here for!” Hana said. “I’m not old enough to drink anyway.”

Mako glanced at her. “Do you really want to be responsible for Jamie when he’s inebriated?”

Hana laughed. “I guess not.”

“Didn’t think so.” Mako grunted.

“I won’t get _that_ drunk.” Jamie said defensively. Everyone rolled their eyes knowing he was full of shit. “So, if ya wanna stay home with Nan, go for it.”

“It’s my job to protect you. Can’t do that if I’m not with you.” Mako said. “I’m coming along.”

Jamie smiled. “Great!” he gave Mako a playful punch to the arm and ran over to Amelia. “I’ll be home real late Nan.” He said giving her a tight hug.

“If you forget yer key I’m not letting you in.” Amelia said hugging him back.

“Don’t get yer nickers in a twist Nan. I’ve got it.” He held his key up for emphasis. “Besides, I’ll just have Mako bust the door down if I lose it.”

Hana and Lucio laughed, but Mako and Amelia both shook their heads with a sigh. “Have fun tonight, Jamie.” Amelia gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Love ya.”

“Love ya too, Nan.” Jamie grinned and left with his friends.

They often spent Friday nights at a certain bar. It was darkly lit, and tiny. But there was a piano set up on a little stage, and every time Jamie was there he’d end up at that piano before the end of the night. Mako would be lying if he said he didn’t find Jamie performing drunk incredibly amusing, but it still put him on edge seeing him surrounded by drunks while he put himself on display.

“Jamison!” several of the patrons recognized him as he walked into the bar and immediately started pushing him towards the stage.

“Woah woah! I can’t start playin’ yet! Haven’t even had a single drink yet!” he threw his credit card back to Mako. “Open a tab for us, mate! Get me somethin’ dark and strong!” Hana followed after Jamie while Lucio went with Mako to order drinks.

“Hey, we can sit back here if you want.” Lucio suggested. “I mean, if the crowds and noise bugs you we can hang back.”

Mako shrugged. “Gotta stay close to Jamie.” He took the drinks and headed up to the stage with Lucio beside him.

“Roight then! You wankers all know how this works! I’m gonna start playin’ and if ya hate the song, gotta buy off Hana here ta change the song.” Jamie yelled to the crowd. Hana held up a glass jar with a few dollars in it. “Now I’ve already gotten a few requests so I’m just gonna get right to it! Oh, thanks mate.” Jamie took his drink from Mako as soon as he was close enough and knocked it back. “Keep ‘em comin!”

Jamie immediately started playing a fun sounding song that sounded like it belonged in an old time saloon. Mako signaled for another drink to be brought to him and sat back to listen. Jamie was just as talented as his grandmother, if not more so. Mako absolutely loved watching him play. His whole self seemed to light up with energy as his long thin fingers danced across the keys. He never missed a note and it was clear from the expression on his face that he could really feel the music while he played.

Hana tapped the piano to get his attention “A Thousand Miles” she said.

“Wait is that the Proclaimers or Vanessa Carlton?” Jamie asked her. “Ya know what forget it, I’ll surprise them.”

Mako snorted as Jamie played Vanessa Carlton with his right hand and The Proclaimers ‘I’m gonna be’ with his left. The combination was awful, and someone ran up and threw a twenty in the jar to get him to stop.

The night went on and Jamie kept getting more and more intoxicated, “This… This next one… goes out to that DAMN FUCK FACE ON TWITTER!” The crowd laughed. Jamie slammed his hands down on the keys and let out a loud scream before playing “Fuck you” and singing along terribly. Three people ran up to pay him not to sing. “YA CAN’T AFFORD MY PRICE!” Jamie yelled and continued to sing.

Mako moved up to the stage and put a slip of paper into Hana’s jar. “Tell him to play Tiny Dancer.” Hana nodded and tapped on the piano, and Jamie looked at her about to yell that he was going to finish his angry song.

“Tiny Dancer.” Hana said. Jamie looked at her, and looked at Mako standing beside her and smiled. He nodded and began playing. Lucio got on stage with them and started singing Elton’s lyrics. Mako smirked and got off the stage and returned to the bar for another drink.

“I’m cutting him off.” The bar tender said.

“It’s for me. But go ahead and close out the tab.” Mako grunted. The bar tender nodded and got him a drink. Mako pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a bit before pocketing it again and continued to watch Jamie play. Lucio was a good singer and the crowd was singing along with him, but all Mako really cared about was Jamie, sitting up on stage, drunk off his ass, his face red as he smiled and played. He was amazing. Mako told him that almost every day. He wondered if Jamie knew how truly wonderful Mako found him. He sipped at his drink. He couldn’t tell him. Amelia would fire him if she ever knew Mako had feelings for her grandson, and if Jamie found out Amelia would be the first one he’d tell.

The evening drew to a close and Jamie leaned into the microphone. “Now, you all know I’ve got me a crush on someone, roight?” Mako looked away, he knew Jamie had a crush. It hurt to think about, and he hated it when Jamie brought it up. The crowd all echoed “Yes” to Jamie and he leaned in again. “Well this is for him. Hope he’s listenin’” he was about to start playing again but leaned into the mic one more time. “And I’m singin’ so cover yer ears if ya hate it.”

Jamie started playing something fast and energetic much to Mako’s surprise. He expected a slow sappy love song. He glanced over at Jamie; he was intensely focused on the piano keys as he played. Then he started singing and Mako looked back to his drink. “ _Seem to stop my breath, my head on your chest, waiting to cave in, from the bottom of my, hear your voice again…”_

Mako looked to him again. Jamie was actually singing better than he normally did. The crowd seemed to notice too. Everyone was really getting into Jamie’s song. “ _And I'm melting, in your eyes, like my first time, that I caught fire… just stay with me, lay with me now.”_

Jamie’s playing was amazing, his voice was beautiful, he was just amazing. Jamie looked out at the crowd and spotted Mako and smiled at him before he went into the chorus again. Mako felt a tug in his chest as Jamie looked away. He threw back his drink. The crowd all cheered when Jamie ended his song. “ _Let's sleep til the sun burns out… I'm melting in your eyes…._ ” He stood and took a dramatic bow and looked up at the crowd again. “Thank you!!! Thank you all, you're all very pretty people.” His gaze fell on Mako again. “Mako!” He called out to him.

Mako stood up. He half hoped that Jamie would say that song was for him. He should have known better as Jamie then hiccuped and covered his mouth before blurting out “I'm gonna be sick… take me home…” Mako sighed and went to the stage. He stood in front of Jamie and held his arms out. Jamie wobbled a bit and fell forward onto Mako. “Yer all lovely! G’night!” Jamie yelled as Mako carried him to the exit. Lucio and Hana followed with the jar of cash. Mako held Jamie in the back seat of the car. Hana took the wheel and Lucio sat shotgun.

“I hope he liked it…” Jamie said, leaning against Mako’s arm. Mako just grunted in response. “Lucio! Ya think he liked it?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah, maybe man. I dunno. Did you like Jamie’s song Mako?” Lucio asked.

Mako looked down at Jamie. “Yeah.” He said softly.

“Well there you go Jamie.” Hana said. “I'm sure he liked it.”

Jamie snuggled closer to Mako “good.” He said. Jamie dozed off on the drive home. Hana unlocked the door for Mako when he carried Jamie inside. He put him to bed and said he was going to stay with him in case he got sick.

Amelia stood with Hana and Lucio by the front door. “Did you guys have fun tonight?”

“Yeah, it was pretty fun.” Hana said.

“Jamie sang Mako another love song.” Lucio shrugged.

“Did he like it?” Amelia asked.

“I think so.” Hana shrugged. “I don't think he knew it was for him.”

Amelia sighed heavily “I swear if Jamie doesn't tell Mako how he feels soon, I'm going to do it for him.”


	4. Day 4 - Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog teaches Junkrat about different holidays.

Roadhog hadn’t celebrated holidays in a long time. He had no reason to. He lost his brothers and sisters in the explosion, so he found no joy in the holidays. That all changed when he met Junkrat.

For the first year of their partnership there was no mention of holidays or celebrations or anything. But the day they got out of the Outback and into the big city happened to be Valentine’s Day. Junkrat was confused by all the flowers and pink and red everywhere.

“Is this how all city wankers are?” Rat had asked, clearly astounded by the whole display.

“No.” Roadhog said. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Who the hell is Valentine? Why does he get his own day?” Rat barked. Roadhog began to realize Junkrat either didn’t know about holidays or had forgotten them entirely. Roadhog made it his unspoken mission to teach Junkrat about different holidays. They started with Valentine’s Day. He didn't explain about Saint Valentine, because he honestly didn't know what that guy’s deal was except that it was named after him. He instead told Junkrat the basics of giving cards, chocolates, flowers, and love. Junkrat laughed at the whole thing and said it was silly. Roadhog agreed, but noticed how much closer Rat stuck to him the rest of the day.

Roadhog made sure they made it to Ireland by March 17th. There was no better place to explain Saint Patrick’s day than here. He promptly pinched Junkrat as soon as the calendar switched to the holiday.

“Ouch! What was that for ya bastard?” Junkrat rubbed his arm and glared.

“If you don't wear green on Saint Patrick’s day, you get pinched.” Roadhog said, glad his mask hid his smirk. Junkrat lunged at him to pinch him back, but Roadhog pointed out the green pins on his vest. Junkrat grumbled angrily, so Roadhog gave Junkrat one of his pins.

“This holiday is stupid.” Rat complained. “What’s the point of it?”

“Not sure.” Roadhog said. “But getting drunk is a big part of it I think.”

Junkrat was very into that idea. By the end of the night, Roadhog carried a very _very_ drunk Junkrat back to their hotel room. Again, Rat stayed close. He curled up close to Roadhog, giggling and hiccuping. “Oh I hope more holidays are like this mate!”

And so it went the rest of the year, Roadhog researched different holidays and made sure to celebrate them all with Junkrat. He seemed more fond of some than others. He really liked Halloween. He and Hog snuck into a haunted house and scared some of the patrons along with the actors. They ended up getting hired for the rest of the season.

Roadhog thought Junkrat would like Thanksgiving, seeing as how it was a large meal. He grimaced at the large spread of food that Hog had set out. “Who besides you could eat this much?” He grimaced. “It's a waste! And even if I stuff myself full, it would just slow me down on the run!”

“It's not so much about the food. More about being thankful for what you have. Be thankful I got all this food for you.” Roadhog said, annoyed that his efforts went unappreciated.

“I'm more thankful that I have you.” Junkrat said. He settled close to him again, curling an arm around Roadhog’s back.

Roadhog froze momentarily. “Thanks.” He said. “Same here.”

They went back to Australia for Christmas. Junkrat was a step ahead of this time and got him a little pig bobble which he hung on the shotgun he wore on his back. Roadhog gave Junkrat a bottle of black nailpolish. Junkrat was so excited that he immediately painted Hog’s nails before insisting Hog do his.

A week after Christmas, Junkrat excitedly dragged Roadhog out to a clearing. Roadhog smiled at his companion’s energy. “What are you planning?” he asked him.

“You’ll see Hoggy! Just wait!” Junkrat said. He let go of Roadhog’s hand. “Sit here!” Roadhog obliged and Rat ran ahead. He watched curiously as Junkrat got further and further away. He had to be about forty feet away before he finally stopped. Roadhog tried to see what he was doing, but it was dark, and Junkrat was too far away. He thought he saw something spark, and a second later, Junkrat was running back to him.

There was a shriek of a rocket flying into the air before bursting. It was followed by a display of more fireworks, which held Roadhog’s attention.

“Beautiful, ain’t it?” Junkrat said, out of breath.

“Yeah…” Roadhog said.

“Happy New Year, Roadie.” Junkrat said.

Roadhog pushed his mask up and lightly kissed Junkrat. “Happy New Year.” He said, and continued to watch Junkrat’s show.


	5. Day 5 - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog says a hard goodbye before he and Junkrat leave Australia.

They were on their way out of Australia. He told himself he was ready to get out and never look back. But something was eating at him. Something was telling him not to go. Not yet. There was someone he had to say goodbye to. Junkrat sat in the side car while Roadhog returned to the place calling him. For once, he kept his mouth shut and didn’t ask where they were going and why. The silence that hung between them was different, and it was almost like Rat knew that Roadhog had something important he needed to do.

Roadhog stopped the bike outside a tiny destroyed cottage. There was a dead tree out front and everything was surrounded by barren farmland. Roadhog got off the bike and headed to the cottage. Junkrat hesitantly followed him, unsure if he should or not. Roadhog didn’t stop Junkrat as he rounded to the back of the cottage. There was a huge pile of rocks behind the house and a flat stone jutting out of one end of the pile. Roadhog went to it and stopped. Junkrat stood behind Roadhog, not sure if he should ask. He was maddeningly curious as to what was going on, but the voices in his head were telling him to shut up for once.

Roadhog laid a hand on the flat stone and held for a moment. He let his fingers brush against it as he went around and knelt in front of the rock pile. For a long while there was silence. Rat stared at Roadhog. Roadhog stared at the rocks. Rat was about to ask if he’d fallen asleep when Roadhog reached back and undid the straps of his mask. Nothing could have made Rat speak as the mask dropped.

Anguish was clear on Roadhog’s face as he continued to stare at the pile. He reached out and touched the closest stone. His breathing was shaky, and his large hands trembled. “Whai.” He breathed.

“Why what?” Junkat asked. Roadhog blinked and looked up at Junkrat. His face turned sour and he growled at him. “Sorry! I’m sorry mate! I… I just.” Junkrat ducked behind the flat stone.

“Get away from there.” Roadhog said. It wasn’t harsh or commanding. He sounded distraught. Junkrat moved from behind the rock and Roadhog gestured for him to come closer. Roadhog sat in front of the pile and Junkrat joined him.

“What is this place?” Junkrat asked, staring up at Roadhog. He just sighed and dug in the pocket of his harness. Hog produced a paper and handed it to Junkrat. He took it and smiling up at him were two men one of whom Junkrat thought must have been a younger version of Roadhog. The other man looked a lot like him. Same jaw, same ears, but a smaller nose and softer eyes. He was taller than young Roadhog. They were built the same and both gave a thumbs up.

“Who is this?” Junkrat asked, unable to look away from the picture.

“My brother. My twin. Whai.” Roadhog sighed. “We came to Australia together. We fought together. I always thought we would die together.” Roadhog ran his hand over the pile of rocks. Junkrat finally noticed the pile was big enough to cover Roadhog. “I guess I was wrong.”

Junkrat couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. He slowly handed the picture back to Roadhog and stared straight ahead. He could see carved into the stone WHAI RUTLEDGE and years carved underneath. He quickly crunched the numbers in his head. “Was it the explosion?”

Roadhog sighed. “It was the sickness that came after.” He dug his fingers into the dirt. “He was only twenty nine.”

Junkrat hugged his knees to his chest. “That ain’t very old, is it?”

“Wasn’t back then.” Roadhog sighed.

Junkrat scooted closer to Roadhog and laid a hand on his. “I’m used ta losin’ people left and right.” Roadhog just nodded. “What was he like?”

“Loud. Pushy. Constantly reminding me he was born first. The biggest pain in my ass before I met you.” Roadhog said. Junkrat shoved him lightly and Roadhog almost smiled. “You would’ve liked him.”

“Course I would.” Junkrat said, leaning his head on Roadhog’s arm. “He’s yer brother ain’t he? I woulda loved the big bastard.” Roadhog shifted his arm and wrapped it around Junkrat’s shoulders. They stared at Whai’s grave in silence a moment longer.

“Would he have liked me?” Junkrat asked.

Roadhog took a long time to answer. “If he were sitting with us right now you both would be driving me insane. You two would never shut up. You would be asking me a million questions and giving me no time to answer.”

Junkrat laughed loudly at that. “Oh I like him already!” He smiled and nudged one of the rocks with his good leg. “What would he think about you and me? Ya know. Our relationship.”

Roadhog shrugged. “He’d be fine with it. Tease the hell out of me. Tell you how to get under my skin even more. And would try and put us in as many romantic situations as possible.”

Junkrat laughed again. “He’s a great brother ain’t he?”

“Yeah. He was.” Roadhog sighed. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Junkrat looked up at him. “Does it hurt bein’ here?”

“Some.” Roadhog admitted. “Couldn’t leave without coming back one more time.” He ruffled Jamie’s hair. “Helps talking about him.”

Jamie giggled and shoved Roadhog’s hand away. “Well good. I’m glad.” He stood up. “But I’m gonna give ya some time with him. Take all the time ya need.” Jamie leaned over and kissed Roadhog’s cheek.

“Thanks.” Roadhog said. Junkrat walked past the headstone again and put his good hand on it.

“Was great ta meet ya Whai.” He said and disappeared past the ruined cottage.

Roadhog sat at the grave, unsure what to say. “Part of me died with you Whai. What would you think of what’s left of me? Would you be as twisted as me? Would you have become a monster too?”

He stood up and stared at the grave. “I’ve gotten better though. Sort of. I think. It helps… being with Junkrat. He’s twisted like me. I told him you would like him. I think you would. I hope you would, Whai.” He sighed. “I have to keep him safe. I can’t lose him too.”

Roadhog walked past the grave, gripping the headstone one more time. “I don’t know if I’ll be back.” He leaned over and rested his forehead on the headstone. “Goodbye Whai. I love you.”

He went back to the bike and Junkrat was sitting in the sidecar looking at a map. “Oi!” he yelled when he saw Roadhog strapping his mask back on. “I was lookin’ at our map and there’s somewhere close by I think I wanna go.”

Roadhog hummed as if saying okay. “What is it?”

Junkrat shifted in the sidecar. “Well. Ya let me meet yer brother… I thought you might wanna meet my parents.”

Roadhog could see the sadness in Junkrat’s face. It was only fair. Roadhog said goodbye to Whai, Junkrat should say goodbye to his family too. “Sure.” He said “Which way?”


	6. Day 6 - Matching Skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Skins - Junkenstein's monster's first feelings.

The spark of life rushed through him and sight was brought to his eyes. The first thing he saw was the skinny white haired man, laughing and cackling. So happy. He wanted this happiness to last forever. The second thing he saw was the skinny man’s eyes. They were hidden by thick lenses, but he could still see. The man laughed, he wore his joy on the outside, but those eyes held everything. He could see everything.

This man had suffered. One look into the eyes and he knew everything. The shame. The ridicule. The self-loathing and doubt. He wanted to make the hurt in those eyes go away. He wanted those who hurt this man to suffer tenfold what he did.

The man brought him out of this stone room and out to the world. The sky was dark and the land was resting. He could feel his skin crawl with the presence of all those who made the man suffer. A new feeling bubbled up in his chest. A hot, dark feeling. It built up stronger and stronger until it erupted from him in a roar. Before he knew what he was doing he was running. There were screams. There was burning. There was blood.

Behind him he could hear laughter. He heard praise. The man was pleased with him. He wanted to please him more. He left destruction in his wake, pushing towards toward a large castle. Machines flanked him, passed him, threw their bodies against a large wooden door and exploded. They left a hole in the door. He pried it open and charged through the gate. He didn’t feel the arrows lodged in his body as he made his way to the castle. He just felt the urge to snuff out whatever had hurt the skinny man.

He came face to face with a man, large like himself. He swung a mighty hammer at him, but he felt no pain when it struck. He threw his hook around his opponent and pulled him close. He pointed his weapon straight at his face and in an instant that face was gone.

There were more. More who hurt the skinny man. He could feel it. He would purge this place of all of them.

He had no sense of how long he destroyed and killed. But he knew when he was finally done. He returned to where he started. To where he first opened his eyes. To where he first saw the man. His eyes. The pain. He was ready to see the pain gone.

He expected the man to be waiting for him. He did not see him when he returned to where he first set foot outside. He ventured back to the cold stone room where he first woke up and saw the man. There he was. His back turned, leaning over a cold metal slab which he’d woken up on. The man’s breath shook. He sounded like he was crying. He went to him and lay his large green hand on his back.

The skinny man startled and whirled around. “You came back…” he breathed. The eyes, no longer shielded with the thick lenses, were wet, red and puffy. He was scared for a moment. He saw hurt in the man’s eyes again. Hurt that he had put there when he was gone. It was only there for an instant though. The skinny man threw his arms around his large stomach and pressed his lips to the green flesh. “My beautiful monster. You’ve done me proud.”

He felt a warmth bubble up in him. Something he couldn’t place. He liked it though. He didn’t want it to go away. This man gave him the feeling, and he could tell when he saw the man’s eyes that he felt it too. He held the skinny man, having no sense of how long he held on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this I guess could count for days 2,3, and 6...)


	7. Day 7 - Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog and Junkrat rob a shopping mall, but Roadhog has a personal mission.

The target was easy. A shopping mall after hours. Simple. Roadhog watched while Junkrat took care of the door. A quick BANG and the door was open. Rat laughed excitedly as he hobbled inside. Roadhog watched him salute the security camera before he shot it off the wall and blasted it. Cute. Roadhog took the scraps from the camera and loaded it into his gun, just in case.

“Let’s hit the center thingies first!” Rat said in a loud exchited whisper.

“Kiosks” Roadhog said.

“What?” Rat looked at him with confusion.

“They’re called kiosks.”

“Oh.” Rat said and smiled. “Then let’s hit the kiosks!” He ran ahead and pulled the tarp off of the nearest kiosk. There were a bunch of shirts with spray art on them. Rat pulled one on that read “I’m on FIRE” on the chest, and the text was surrounded by bright orange flames. Funny, Hog thought. His mask hid his smile.

They went through the mall hitting every kiosk on the way, collecting overpriced beauty products, flashy toys and cell phone cases.

Their first duffel bag was getting full by the time they reached the food court. Roadhog tore the gates down off of the pizza shop and the Chinese food store. Rat jumped the counters and went in the back to find anything edible for them. Meanwhile, Roadhog checked the map of the mall. It was tiny. He thought shopping malls were supposed to be bigger than this with a lot more stores, but this place was a sad excuse for a shopping mall.

Still, Roadhog checked the map and spotted a shop he wanted to hit, taking note of its location before Rat got back to him with a bunch of cold pizza and uncooked noodles. Hog chuckled. “Thanks.” He grunted as he took a slice.

When they were done eating Rat found an arcade by the food court. The games inside were still running and Rat bounced excitedly on his heel. “I’m gonna erase ALL the high scores and put my own in!” Rat exclaimed.

“Go for it.” Hog said with a hidden smile. He got the gate open for Rat who then hurried inside to play. Hog went to the registers of the nearby shops and took all the quarters from them, leaving them in a pile for Rat in the middle of the arcade. He pocketed the rest of the cash and called out to him “I’m going to hit a few more stores. Come and find me when you’re done.”

“Right Hog!” Junkrat said, already smashing buttons on the mortal kombat game. Hog perused the mall. He figured he had a couple hours before Rat came looking for him. Less time if the cops actually showed up. At this point he was surprised they hadn’t. This mall must have shit security. He stopped at a few places: The cookie stand, the game store, the nail salon, and the build a bear. His bag was getting heavy with the various things he stuffed it with. He took some of the display bears from the build a bear and made his way to the shop he found on the map. He had to be careful. This place probably would have an alarm. Junkrat might get mad if he didn’t get to finish his games. But Roadhog decided this would be worth it.

He tore through the gate and went into the jewelry shop and made his way over to the cases. He really wanted to take his time with this, but knew he didn’t have a lot of time to take. Ten minutes into examining the jewelry, he heard sirens outside. He’d had enough time. He pocketed one piece of jewelry and stuffed the rest in his bag under the stuffed animals. He hurried back toward the arcade and could hear the distinct “Click-thump Click-thump” of Junkrat’s steps.

“Roadhog!” he yelled once he was in view. “C’mon we gotta get outta here!” Roadhog snorted in agreement and followed his companion back to their entry point. Behind them they could hear the police coming in from other doors. Roadhog realized the cops were near the jewelry store. He mentally kicked himself for triggering the alarm, but he really wanted to stop there.

They hurried out to the lot and found their ride surrounded by the police. “Shit…” Junkrat muttered to himself. “Shit shit shit.” Roadhog could see how nervous he was. They’d been to prison once and it hadn’t been a pleasant experience for either of them and Roadhog did not want Rat to go through that again.

“Hey. He said, putting a hand on Rat’s shoulder. “I’ll hook ‘em” he held up his hook.

Rat grinned. It looked happy and relieved at first but instantly shifted to mischievous and dangerous. “And I’ll cook ‘em!” he finished.

Roadhog threw his hook at the nearest officer, and a second later he’d been blasted to bits by Junkrat. The two plowed forward, Roadhog fired the bits of security camera at the cops, filling them with holes while Rat launched grenades under their cars. Hog watched as Rat threw a concussion mine on the ground. He tossed Rat his bag as he stepped on it. A second later Rat launched over the cops, and landed right beside their bike. He threw their stolen goods into the side car and hopped on the bike.

Another blast of scrap cleared a path for Roadhog and he made it to the bike as Rat turned the engine over. He pushed him back and sat on the bike. He only waited for Rat to grab the back of his harness and give him a pat, signaling he was ready before he sped off at top speed.

The remaining police gave chase. Rat turned his upper body and aimed his launcher. “Say bye bye!” he cackled and fired at the cars. They were blasted back and onto their sides, creating a block for the pursuing cars, two of which crashed into the makeshift wall. Roadhog pressed forward, and as fast as it all started, they escaped.

Soon after they returned to their safe house, dragging their bags in to sort through their loot. “I only got three of the high scores, Hoggy. Three!” Rat complained as he dumped out one of the bags.

“Sorry.” Roadhog said, dropping his own bag.

“It ain’t yer fault.” Rat said. “Probably tripped a silent alarm without realizing it. He picked up a plush they’d nabbed from the kiosks and hugged it. “I’ll keep it in mind for next time.”

Roadhog shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “Pretty sure I tripped the alarm.”

“Don’t blame yerself Hogsworth! Could’ve been any number of places. The Pizza shop, the arcade.”

“The jewelry store.” Roadhog said.

Rat stopped and looked up at Hog. “Yeah… that would do it.” He stood and looked at Roadhog suspiciously. “Ya hit a jewelry store without me?”

Roadhog nodded. He could see Rat was about to mouth off about not being included, but Roadhog dropped to his knee. “Hoggy? You okay?” Rat asked.

“Just fine.” Roadhog said. He pulled his hand out of his pocket. “Sorry I hit the jewelry store without you. But it would spoil this.”

“Spoil what?” Junkrat asked.

Roadhog smirked behind his mask and held out his hand. In his palm was a thin silver ring.

“Holy shit…” Junkrat covered his mouth.

“Jamison Junkrat Fawkes.” Roadhog said. “Will you marry me?”

Junkrat howled with laughter. “Oh this is cheesy as fuck! Of course I’ll marry you ya big bastard!” he threw his arms around Roadhog’s neck, knocking him on his ass. Rat pressed kisses to the snout of Hog’s mask and nuzzled his chest. Roadhog felt warmth in his chest as he took Rat’s hand and slid the ring on it. The ring was too big and slipped off his finger.

“Aw shit, it don’t fit…”

“I grabbed more.” Roadhog said. “They’re in my bag.”

Rat laughed again and kissed Hog’s neck. “You always think ahead don’t ya?”

“Yeah.” Hog chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Love you, Rat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Roadrat Week! .... two days late...  
> I might write a bonus chapter to "comfort" as requested by apatheticpunkhippie
> 
> My tumblr: redkardinal.tumblr.com


	8. BONUS CHAPTER (Comfort part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the Comfort drabble.  
> Junkrat says goodbye to his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apatheticpunkhippie requested I write a continuation of my comfort chapter.... So, here it is! Hope you like it.

Rat was serious when he said they were close by. Roadhog half expected to be riding at very least four hours before they arrived, but Rat stopped him after only an hour of riding.

“This is it.” Rat said and climbed out of the side car. He was carrying himself completely different. He was slow and dragging his steps and seemed reluctant to push forward. Roadhog understood. He felt the same way when they were by Whai’s grave. He didn’t want to say goodbye, because it meant leaving part of himself behind. Junkrat must be feeling that now.

They were in the middle of seemingly nowhere. The only thing visible on the flat planes was a huge gray boulder sticking ten feet out of the ground. That must be what Rat was looking for. Roadhog watched as he dragged himself closer to it and stop before he was within twenty feet of it.

“You okay?” Roadhog asked.

Junkrat nodded. “Yeah. Just fine.” His voice quivered and he stared at the large boulder. “I wanna leave.” He said turning around to head back to the bike.

“What?”

“Ya heard me! Let’s go!” Junkrat shouted and limped back toward the bike.

“Junkrat. Wait.” Roadhog caught up with him. “Hey. Stop.” He said as gently as he could, resting a large hand on Rat’s back when he stopped. Junkrat choked out a sob and curled his arms around himself. “Are you okay?”

Junkrat shook his head and sobbed harder, tears spilled from his eyes leaving streaks in the soot covered face. Roadhog held him close and rubbed small circles on the base of his neck. “It’s alright… I know how you feel.” Roadhog said softly. “We’ve both suffered loss.”

“No you don’t understand!” Rat sobbed into his chest.

“I do. I lost Whai just like you lost your parents.” Roadhog said quietly.

“But you didn’t _kill_ Whai!” Junkrat screamed. “My parents are dead because of _me!”_

Roadhog’s motions stilled. He stared down at Rat as he shook in his arms. “What are you talking about?” Hog asked softly.

Rat sniffled. “I didn't know who they were. If I did… I would’ve…” he choked on his words and sobbed again.

Something seemed off. Roadhog assumed Rat had lost his parents when he was a little kid, but this self blame, and the heavy sobbing suggested he hadn't had a lot of time to get over their deaths. “When did it happen?” Roadhog asked.

“Not long after I found my treasure.” Rat said, his voice weak.

“What?” Roadhog asked, shocked. “That recent?”

Rat nodded into his chest. “I didn't know who they were. Just thought they were a couple of junkers who were always nice to me.”

Hog stared at the big boulder then back at his bike. He led Junkrat back to the bike and the two sat on the ground next to it and Rat continued talking.

“Me mum was called Gin. She was one of the few who still had a roof over her head every night. She let me stay with her whenever she found me. I thought she did it for all the kids… but she kept at it even when I got old. Then I thought she wanted favors from me. Guess now I know why she didn't. Most she'd accept from me were the most rusty pieces of scrap I could find.” Rat drew a face in the dirt as he explained. It wasn't discernible, but it wasn't his usual smiley face he put on everything.

“My dad… everyone called him Cars. Had a habit of sleepin’ in them when he wasn't under Gin’s roof. He was scary. Long and lean like me, and he always made sure kids in Junkertown were treated as well as they could.” He started drawing another face in the dirt, Roadhog assumed they were wat Rat could remember of his parents. “When there was food to be had, he divided it up for the kids, often forgoing his own meal. And when there were less kids he still tried to offer food to me. I turned him down most of the time, but… there was one night when I hadn’t eaten in near a week. Gin and Cars dragged me under her roof and made me stay there, made me eat til I was strong enough to fend for myself.” Rat sighed. “They never told me to leave. I just figured I should. I had no idea they were tryin’ to take care of their son.”

“They never told you who they were?” Roadhog asked.

“Course not. You know how dangerous it is ta have family in junker town, right?” Rat sighed. “Learned that the hard way I did.” Roadhog didn't press, but Junkrat continued anyway. “After I found me treasure, word got around. Apparently my dad tried ta protect me for a bit. I dunno. But Gin stepped up ta help too. I don’t really know what happened. But I remember bein’ confronted by this nasty brute. Had ‘em both tied up and gave me a choice. Give me the treasure or they die.”

Rat curled into himself and shuttered. Fresh tears trailed down his cheeks. Roadhog could guess how it ended. “You didn't know who they were… it's not your fault.”

“I should’ve guessed!” Rat cried. “I'm tall like Cars, got same eyes as Gin! How the hell did I not realize?” He brushed his hand over the dirt drawings, erasing them. “And now they're dead because of me! I chose my treasure over my own parents!”

Roadhog put his arm around Junkrat who leaned on him and sobbed hard. “I don't want that damn treasure, Hog. I want my parents back.”

Roadhog gently rubbed his back while he cried. “I'm sorry.” He said.

“Worst part is, their bodies ain’t even here!” Rat sobbed “I couldn’t bring ‘em with me. I don't know what happened to them. All I could do was put their names in that stupid rock and hope… hope someone might remember them.”

“You remember them.” Hog pointed out.

Rat quieted down. “I do… but… for how much longer? I forget a lot of things, Roadie.”

“I’ll remind you.” Roadhog said. “I'll make sure you don't forget them.”

“Thanks Roadie.” He sniffled. He hugged Roadhog tight and tried to calm himself down more.

“We can go whenever you're ready.” Roadhog said.

Junkrat nodded. “I still wanna say goodbye.”

“Okay.” Roadhog said. He helped Junkrat up and they started toward the boulder again. “How did you find out they were your parents?”

Rat sniffled “it was after they cut Gin’s throat.” He said. “They accused me of lettin’ my mother die. I didn't believe them at first, but Cars… he yelled at me to run. Called me Jamison. I knew then. I knew because I hadn't heard that name in years. The last person to call me that had been my dad… and suddenly I remembered both their faces. Back from when I was a child. Back before… you know…”

“Yeah.” Roadhog nodded. “I know.” They stopped in front of the boulder. There was a big crack down the side of it that forked half way down. Under the forked crack were the names Gin and Cars carved into the stone and nothing else. Junkrat put his hand on the names and Roadhog laid a hand on his back.

“Goodbye mum… goodbye dad… I'm sorry.” Junkrat said. He shuttered again and leaned against the stone.

“It’ll be alright.” Roadhog said. “I'm sure they don't blame you.” Rat nodded into the stone. Roadhog wasn't sure why, but he put a hand on the stone too. “Thank you… for raising him.” Rat looked up at Roadhog, his eyes red. “Thank you for protecting him.” Roadhog continued. “This place wouldn't be worth anything without your son. I’ll keep him out of trouble for you.”

Rat smiled and hugged Roadhog again. “Thanks, mate.” Roadhog nodded.

A moment later they were back on the bike, staring at the stone in the distance. “Ya think they’d be proud of me?” Junkrat asked.

“Can’t say. Didn’t know ‘em.” Roadhog said. “Bet they’d be happy you’re getting out of this wasteland.”

“Yeah.” Junkrat agreed. “Sure wish I could take ‘em with me though.”

“Wish I could bring my brother.” Roadhog sighed.

Junkrat looked up at him. “Y’know what I think? I think we should see as much of the world as we can.” Junkrat said. “For them.”

“Hmm” Roadhog stared at the road ahead. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the actual end. Putting this collection to rest now.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> My tumblr: redkardinal.tumblr.com


End file.
